dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan (Teen)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A gut punch. Moves Gohan forward a bit. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Jumps and does a high reaching upward kick. Leaves Gohan in the air. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An airborne heel kick that moves Gohan a bit forward. Both LL and LLL lift Gohan quite a bit off the ground, allowing him to cancel into Flying Kick. There is a very small gap, and opponents mashing a button often find themselves getting hit. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A body blow. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping side kick }} |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Holds both hands out and fires a ki blast forward. Can be repeated up to four times. Last hit pops foe into the air a small amount. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A short range kick with his leading foot. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A baseball slide. One of his longest reaching normals. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 1160 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps backwards and fires a ki blast downward with one hand. Holding will make Gohan leap forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jumps forward and does a double ax handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A horizontal kick with his leading foot. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Swings his fist in a diagonal arc. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward double ax handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 1240 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast in a downward arc. Can be repeated up to four times. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A 45 degree high kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1160 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Spins and fires a ki blast downward with one hand. Gohan normally moves forward during this attack, but holding will make Gohan move backwards. An absolute staple of many of his signature combos. He is famous for his high damage 'Bomb Loops'. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short-ranged leaping uppercut. Invincible to aerial attacks. All versions can be cancelled into his supers. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1350 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Leaps farther, has a slightly larger hitbox, offer full invincibility frames, and has Smash property on hit. The move has more startup for compensation. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1840 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A two-part attack involving a body blow and then a multi-hitting uppercut. The uppercut will not be performed on a block or whiff. Completely invincible during the body blow. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} |damage-1 = 2120 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The kick moves Gohan forward 40% of the stage. Inputting or subsequently will make Gohan perform up to four additional kicks, with the version leaving the opponent on place on the ground or pushing them slightly in the air and the version knocking the opponent away each hit while carrying them higher in the air. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 2120 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The first kick covers more distance forward, roughly about 80% of the stage. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1580 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The kick moves forward about 60% of the stage. Upon connection, Gohan automatically performs four kicks in rapid succession and then a chop that sends the opponent the direction Gohan was facing. It is a guaranteed wallbounce. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 350 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The kicks momentarily interrupts Gohan's air movement before he starts falling. Holding can extend the number of kicks Gohan an perform. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 1360 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The kicks that completely stops Gohan's air movement. On hit, Gohan unleashes a barrage of kicks and then knock the opponent away with an upward roundhouse kick. Causes a weak wallbounce anywhere on the stage. Gohan moves slightly forward when performing the kicks. This version cannot be held indefinitely. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1754 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Gohan now performs the rapid kicks until he lands on the ground. The rush itself deals more damage and has a stronger knockback and wallbounce. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping uppercut. Distance covered is slightly farther than that of the version. Like it, it is fully invincible. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2788 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Looks upward and fires a Kamehameha in the same 45 degree direction. Has the highest raw level one damage in the game long with being an invincible reversal. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} Meteor Attacks or |damage-1 = 4163 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Aided by Goku's spirit, Gohan fires a very large one-handed Kamehameha forward. Consumes three Ki gauges per use. }} Navigation Category:Gohan (Teen)